A Love Unrequited
by AndThenWeWere
Summary: A little one-shot of Snape finding Lily at Godric's Hollow. Warning: very sad.


Severus Snape was terrified.

He made his way through the cobbled street, his soul burning with fear. He increased his speed, for the panic that churned throughout his body was deep and desperate. He felt dead, but his heart and his mind were more than alive. Only one thought blazed within him, and it lay ahead, in the nearly destroyed house across the street.

He scampered down the path and through the front door, which lay slightly askew. Severus paused to catch his breath, absolute anxiety and distress coursing through his veins.

Although he did not want to know what was ahead, he took off, rather slowly, throughout the deserted house, and he could feel the tears already forming in his charcoal colored eyes. Whether it was out of nervousness or depression he wasn't sure. But Severus was desperate, and the feeling was already etched onto his gaunt face.

Severus walked up the stairs, gasping slightly as he saw the figure of James Potter, his archenemy, sprawled lazily across the stairs. His eyes were open, but his chest did not move, and Severus was positive that the man was dead. For a moment, he forgot about his mission, and instead felt remorse. He stared at the body of the man that he hated so much, and he felt sad. He could feel something pricking at his eyes, something that felt like tears. He wanted to reach out, tell James what a fool he was, but his muscles felt tight. Severus stood there, and the feelings that had once overwhelmed him disappeared, leaving only one behind.

Absolute apprehension.

He fought the small reign of emotion that was left inside of him and continued up the stairs, his footsteps echoing through the house.

And then he screamed, only it was inside. It was one so intense and genuine and heartbreaking that it threatened to break through. Severus didn't see the whimpering baby, or the destroyed room, or the wand that lay broken on the floor. Oh, no, his eyes were on one thing, and one thing only.

Lily Potter. The very person that he had loved for so long was dead, and he sunk to the floor. By now, anger, sorrow, and absolute heartbreak overran his mind, his body, and his twisted soul. He focused on the mangled red curls that swept across the floor, her pure white skin, her long eyelashes, her still pink cheeks. She was so beautiful, something that broke his already destroyed heart even more.

He reached out for her, and words couldn't describe the wail that escaped his mouth when his hand touched her violet sweater. It was an earth shattering moan that lacked loudness but made up for it in pure intensity. Fat tears rolled down Severus' face as he grasped onto Lily, holding her close, her head lolling onto the shoulder of his jet black robes. Never before had his love, nor his hatred, ever been so strong, and he felt unsure of what to do.

He ceased with the soft sobs and instead began to mutter her name, over and over again, his voice fierce and powerful, yet still loving. All he wanted were her milky white eyelids to open and reveal her perfect, gorgeous, brilliant green eyes. The eyes that he had yearned for all these years.

Severus' voice trailed off, and the only thing left behind was the stale silence of misery. The air was heavy and crisp all at once and Lily, for a moment, looked like a ghost, but a beauteous one, and Severus began to cry again, leaning his head up against the nearly ruined wall of the bedroom. Heavy sobs racked his entire body.

His sadness eventually turned to anger, and he stood up, surveying the house, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He punched the nearby bookcase, watching it fall and crash to the ground. He didn't notice the baby's cries or even the extreme pain that now consumed his right hand. Blood ran down his hand, over his fingertips, and onto the floor, but still, he felt nothing except the ache of love.

He looked over at Lily once more, sank to his knees, and began to stroke her hair. She was gone, and the realization hit him like a sack of bricks once again.

And that was when he heard the door open.

Severus could hear the gruff, slightly tearful voice of Rubeus Hagrid from all the way downstairs. He was here to pick up the wretched baby. Cursing slightly beneath his breath, his words still scratchy from tears not yet cried, he climbed out to the nearest window and flew to the ground, landing on his feet.

Perhaps it was in that moment when Severus realized that a heart can always go on, because despite his wishes, his body kept breathing and his heart kept beating. It was also in that moment that Severus knew he could love, and the unrequited feelings he had for Lily Potter surpassed those of any other.

It was also when he had confirmed that he was really, truly alone.

Severus Snape was destructed.


End file.
